London Boulevard
London Boulevard is a 2010 film directed by William Monahan, based on Ken Bruen's novel by the same name, starring Colin Farrell and Keira Knightley. All original music was written by Sergio Pizzorno. Background Kasabian were introduced to director William Monahan via actress Anna Friel, who is a mutual friend and also stars in the film.NME, 4 December 2010 John Coyne, the band's manager, played him a demo of La Fee Verte that he happened to have with him and Monahan instantly thought it was perfect for the film, saying "It was him or nothing."Exclusive Interview with Writer/Director William Monahan for LONDON BOULEVARD Both Serge and John Coyne also acted as music consultants for the film.London Boulevard credits In an interview with NME in December 2010, Serge said that the film and its score would be "a little glimpse into what will happen with the band in the future."NME, 4 December 2010 La Fee Verte was later re-recorded with the whole band and released on Velociraptor!. "I was blown away at being asked to do the track," Serge commented in June 2011. "I came in late to it and did it in three weeks. It was a quick turnaround. I will definitely do it again in a few years. I have always been interested in cinema and I learned a lot from doing it."RockNess headliners Kasabian want Nessie to join in at festival... Use of Kasabian Songs Since the soundtrack was never officially released there is no tracklisting, but in addition to Serge's original score three Kasabian songs were used in the film. The descriptions may contain spoilers. La Fee Verte An earlier version of La Fee Verte, called The Green Fairy, became the main theme of the film, most prominently featured in the scene where Mitchel and Charlotte talk in the garden until they are spotted by paparazzi, and again at the end when Mitchell visits Gant in his house. Narcotic Farm Narcotic Farm can be heard during the scene where Charlotte tries to go shopping on her own and runs out of the store as people start to recognise her. The song is not listed in the credits and didn't resurface until early 2012, when it was released as a b-side to Goodbye Kiss. Club Foot As well as being used in the official trailer, Club Foot can be heard in the scene in the strip club near the end of the film before Mitchel kills Storbor. Personnel *Score produced by: Sergio Pizzorno, Steve McLaughlin *Score production coordinator: Elisa Custow *Score conducted by: Andrew Brown *Score performed by: Sergio Pizzorno, London Metropolitan Orchestra *Orchestration by: Jessica Dannheisser *Score mixed by: Steve McLaughlin *Recording engineers: Richard Lancaster, Paul Sanderson, Joe Kearns *Assistant engineer: Jason Elliott *Harpsichord by: Ben Kealey *Recorders by: Adrian Brett *Trumpet by: Gary Alesbrook *Trombone by: Mat Colman *Saxophone by: Andrew Kinsman *Percussion by: Laurie Jenkins *Strings arranged by: Sergio Pizzorno *Musical consultants: Sergio Pizzorno, John Coyne Other Music *22-20s - Devil In Me *Bob Dylan - Subterranean Homesick Blues *The Box Tops - The Letter *Electric Banana - It'll Never Be Me *Electric Banana - Street Girl *The Knickerbockers - One Track Mind *The Pretty Things - Come See Me *The Rolling Stones - Stray Cat Blues *The Yardbirds - Heart Full Of Soul *The Yardbirds - Train Kept A-Rollin' References Category:Collaborations and Side Projects